


The Massage

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Spoiled Padawan [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Qui Gon gives Obi Wan a massage after a long day.





	The Massage

Obi Wan walked into the quarters he shared with his Master. He could sense his presence but didn't see him. 

"I'm the bedroom," Qui Gon yelled before Obi Wan could ask the question of where he was. Obi Wan started stripping out of his Jedi gear, letting it fall wherever he was when he got it off because he didn't care at the moment. He had been on his feet the past six hours and he was hurt, tired, and exhausted and just wanted to relax with his lover. Qui Gon could scold him in the morning for leaving his belongings all over the place. When he walked into the bedroom, he only had his underwear on. 

"Come sit with me," Qui Gon told Obi Wan who obeyed immediately. Obi Wan got comfortable between Qui Gon's legs and smiled when he saw massage oil beside him as well as Obi Wan's favorite chocolate. 

"Master, you shouldn't have," Obi Wan told him as Qui Gon gave him the chocolate. 

"Hush," Qui Gon gently scolded as he began slowly working on massaging Obi Wan's shoulders. "You've had a long day. If I want to spoil my lover then I have every right to. Do you object?"

Obi Wan closed his eyes and melted into Qui Gon's touch as the chocolate melted on his tongue. "Never." Qui Gon flooded their bond with his love for Obi Wan which relaxed the younger man even more as he filled up on the chocolate that he was given. "You know, some might say that you shouldn't be spoiling me like this." 

Qui Gon laughed and kissed the top of Obi Wan's head. "True, but I don't really care. What I choose to do with my padawan behind closed doors is no one's concern but ours, unless I was hurting you but I can promise you, I will never hurt you."

Obi Wan turned to look at Qui Gon. "No you won't. You're really the best Qui."

The two of them shared a sweet kiss before Obi Wan allowed Qui Gon to continue massaging him. Qui Gon smiled as he felt Obi Wan eventually fall asleep. If anyone was worthy of being spoiled like this, it was definitely his Obi Wan.


End file.
